


Secret Agent || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [27]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spies, Undercover, agent!dan, agent!phil, highschool, highschooler!dan, phan!spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil are secret agents. Dan’s feelings for Phil keep ruining their missions so he quits. Phil tries to make him stay.





	Secret Agent || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/130440470-phan-one-shots-~-secret-agent  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137835630224/secret-agent-phan

English.

I hate English - honestly, it's so boring. That's what was going through my head as I sat in my seat bored out of my mind. However school was compulsory since it was my last year and only had a few months left. Not to mention it was a perfect cover for what I did outside learning hours.

I jumped a little when the bell rang and I snapped out of it, quickly gathering my books, jotters and stray papers then shoving them in my bag.

"You look tremendously fed up!" My friend Chris laughed as he joined my side outside the classroom.

"How could you tell?" I retorted, rubbing my eyes out of tiredness.

"What time did you get to bed last night?" He asked. My mind wandered back 12 hours.

~

"Ready?" Phil asked me. I nodded my head, zipping up my black jacket and strapping my favourite hand gun round my waist.

"How long do you think the job will take?" I asked curiously as I loaded a second gun and strapped it in the other side.

"If we're good then it should take under two hours. You up to it Howell? You're still just a rookie." Phil smirked.

"I've been doing this for six months, I don't think I should be classified as 'rookie' anymore." I protested.

"Whatever. I'm still five years older than you and not to mention in charge of this mission." Phil teased, ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away with a flat look.

"So? I'm the best of the 'rookies' that came that's I was assigned with you. To be honest I don't think our skill levels are too far apart."

"Oh yeah? Does four years experience on the job not make me a little more superior?" Phil questioned, eyebrows raised.

"When I'm your age I'll probably be stronger than you considering I'm starting from a younger age, I don't care if you're 'superior'" I retorted. Phil just chuckled and shook his head.

"In your dreams kid."

"I'm not a kid." I protested.

"Yes you are - you're still in high school." He smirked, flicking my ear.

"Oh fuck off. I don't know why I put up with you - I should ask for a different partner." I huffed.

"But what would you do without me? You love me really." He winked and headed towards the doors. My cheeks tinted pink because honestly he wasn't far from the truth. Even though he irritated me at times I'd never ask for a new partner because we were still friends and a good team - not to mention I fancied him a little bit. I had ever since we had been assigned as partners and he showed me the ropes of undercover work. It really annoyed me when he called me 'kid' because it made me even sadder at the age gap. I was 18 and he was 23 and I was legal and everything but I felt like all he saw me as was a child - forever the rookie and nothing more.

I sighed a little, cocking a third gun and loading it. Once it was ready I turned round and left the room to join Phil. I found him already in the driver's seat of a black BMW. I hopped into the passenger's seat and buckled up.

"Let's go." Phil smiled and put it into gear - driving off to our destination.

We arrived a street down from the target's warehouse and parked the car. "Got everything?" I double checked.

"Of course. Remember, retrieve the plans and take a hostage. We need someone to give us extra information." Phil went over the plan.

"I retrieve the plans you secure a hostage - I know." I confirmed and pulled the ski mask over my head. Phil followed suite, nodded at me, then started running down a side alley - with me close behind. First step was to infiltrate the building.

I know it was the wrong time but I had a perfect view of his ass and I couldn't help smirk to myself as I followed him to some chained gates. Phil stood with his back against the gates and gestured for me to pick the lock as he kept a look out. Carefully and swiftly, I picked the lock with ease and threaded the chains through the loop, careful not to let them drop and make a noise.

"Any dogs?" I whispered.

"Let me check." Phil replied, taking out a miniature camera and sticking it under the gates. Meanwhile it was my turn to hold my gun up and keep look out.

"Anything?"

"Two guys blocking the entrance, two at the back. The men at the back have dogs but the guys at the front are loaded with a gun each - possible hidden weapons. There's a security camera both round the front and back but that seems to be it." Phil explained.

"Piece of cake." I replied sarcastically.

Phil didn't reply and pulled out a smaller gun and aimed for the security camera through the gap in the gate. "Keep watching my back. I'll take out the cameras then take out the two in front. Once that's done, deal with the dogs and I'll make sure the other two are taken down." Phil instructed.

"Got it." and with that he broke both cameras from a distance and slipped through the gates, sprinting to the side of the building. I kept my eyes trained on the men with dogs - occasionally glancing at Phil who was stealthily approaching the men round front. I saw the dogs sniffing the air and quickly spoke into our earpieces. "Dogs are picking up your scent - better hurry it up."

"Got it." He replied and made it to the corner. I picked up a rock and threw it over at the men. The sound distracted them for a second and I nodded at Phil who took two knives out and struck them both in the back of the head.

My eyes darted back to the men at the back and saw the dogs sniffing the ground and tugging at their leashes. I slipped through the gates and kept to the shadows. I watched as Phil slipped back round the corner from across from me. I nodded and took out my gun - aiming at the dogs as Phil got closer to the men. The dogs started to growl and make their way in Phil's direction so I pulled the trigger and took both dogs out with sleeping darts.

"Hey!" I heard the men yell as the dogs fell to the ground. They looked in my direction and one took a radio out to warn others but Phil got there first and - like he had done with the first two, struck them both in the back of the head.

"Alright, get over here." Phil ordered through the ear piece. I obeyed and sprinted over to him, gun cocked just in case. "I'll stand watch - you decode the lock." Phil instructed and I went straight to the keypad and used my hacking skills to unlock it. As soon as the green light approved entry I twisted the handle and peaked inside, gun at arms. After a moment I knew it was alright.

"Alright, we can advance."

"Alright, follow me - they'll keep their plans in the main office and I'll try to grab a valuable hostage."

"Alright, lead the way." I agreed and followed him down a dark corridor. We passed many rooms - careful not to alert any one else working there. Soon enough we made it to the main office.

"Remember - you're stealth. They need to believe it's just me." Phil warned.

"Are you sure? It's really risky, you could be-"

"Dan." Phil replied sternly - it was a one that made me tense up. It reminded me of how much older he was and how much authority he still had over me despite being friends and partners.

"Sorry." I mumbled, feeling the sadness eating away at me. I know it wasn't appropriate timing but I couldn't help my feelings or being worried about him. The way he spoke to me sometimes made me feel young and useless and I really hated that about our partnership. Most of the time I wished I didn't have feelings for Phil so I wouldn't worry about him as much or feel depressed when he was strict with me or told me off. I knew that the partnership probably wasn't a good idea since my feelings sometimes got in the way of missions.

Phil didn't reply and I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what his face said because he was wearing the mask. He raised his hand and indicated for me to slip in and, following orders, I tip toed inside and made my way round the side of the room - warily watching the men who were laughing around a desk with a game of poker on. Luckily, the room was dimly lit so it was easy to blend into the shadows. I made it to a corner and waited for Phil to draw them out. At the sound of a gun going off down the corridor the men jumped to attention.

~

"Oh ... around two?" I replied to Chris's question and followed him to our second class of the day.

"You need to try going to bed at an earlier time - then maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy." He smirked, ruffling my hair. I felt my heart sink because the action reminded me of Phil. We both made it to the History classroom and took our usual seats in the back of the class. "You seem a little down as well. Did something go down?" Chris asked in concern.

I was about to make up a lie but stopped myself and sighed. "I guess you could say I fell out with a friend." It wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh sorry to hear it dude. Was it an old friend? Secret girlfriend I didn't know about?"

"Just a friend outside of school. I suppose we were quite close but something went down." It was vague but I couldn't exactly tell him what really happened.

~

four out of five of the men left the room at the sound of Phil's gunshot - leaving me with a large muscular guy grasping two guns. I made my way round behind him and went to knock him out since guns would only draw the others back. I whacked him hard round the head with the handle of my gun and watched as he stumbled forward, dropping one of his guns. I was surprised when he recovered and turned to me with a glare.

Quickly getting over my shock, I ran at him, kicking the gun out of his hands so he didn't make any noise. Although I successfully disposed of his weapon he grabbed my leg and swung me round - throwing me into a wall. I groaned in pained - determined to keep my noises in so I didn't alert anyone else.

I looked up - my vision was a little blurry and my head hurt. However I saw his large bulky frame making its way over to me. Using all my strength I got to my feet, shaking my head to get my vision straight - only to come face to face with the guy's fist which sent me back onto the floor. I gritted my teeth as my nose and right stung and stumbled back onto my feet. I narrowed my eyes - really pissed this guy was taking me down with hardly any effort.

Using my anger I ran at him, watching for his next movements. He pulled his elbow back so I knew he was going for another punch and ducked last minute - sending my own punch into his gut and making the guy groan and hunch over. Using the opportunity, I lifted my knee into face then kicked him hard in the stomach - sending him backwards. He groaned in pain, clutching his stomach. I grabbed my gun and shot a sleeping dart right at his head and watched his body collapse. Luckily my dart gun wasn't loud so I quickly went over to the desk in search of the plans we had came for. I broke the lock off the desk drawer and smirked when I saw the folder containing exactly what we needed. I slipped my black back-pack off my shoulders and slipped it inside and zipped it up before shrugging it back on and rushing out the room. I listened out for where the commotion was based and from what I could tell Phil had led them to the front of the building and possibly outside.

Using that judgement, I headed back the way we came for the back door. I pushed it open and sure enough the gun shots and yelling where loud round the corner. I spoke through the ear piece to warn Phil. "Files secure - grab a hostage and get out of there." I spoke a little urgently since he was incredibly outnumbered. I felt the panic fill me when he didn't reply but followed orders to get out of there with or without your partner if the required items are in possession.

I slipped out the gates and watched in worry because I couldn't see Phil anywhere - only men shooting and teaming up. there was at least twenty of them. "Shit Phil, where are you?" I grumbled. However, watching the others gave another the opportunity to sneak up on me. A hand slapped over my mouth and another arm wrapped round my body - restraining me. I thrashed about in the hold in panic. I had let myself get distracted because of my feelings again.

"Stop struggling!" The man's gruff voice ordered and he held a knife to my throat. "Make another move and I'll slit your throat!" He chuckled. I was breathing fast and my palms were sweating - never once had I been caught before and it was all because I had too much of an emotional attachment to my partner. In training we had been ordered to leave if retrieving the other seemed too risky and that's exactly what the situation was.

My eyes widened in shock when his hold on me slacked and he let out a choked gargle. We both dropped to the ground and I backed away in surprise as I saw the knife sticking out the back of his head.

"What the HELL are you doing? How did you end up in that situation and why aren't you out of here yet? You had orders to leave as soon as you retrieved the files!" Phil growled, pulling me to my feet and dragging me behind him as we sprinted down the street. "STEALTH DAN! IS THAT TOO FUCKING MUCH TO UNDERSTAND! THAT GUY WAS NOTHING, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FALL PREY TO THAT TWAT BECAUSE IT COST US A HOSTAGE!" Phil spoke furiously. I felt my own anger build up at his harsh words.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations! He sneaked up behind me once I was outside-"

"Oh you're sorry? Sorry isn't good enough. You need to stop being such a child and grow up - that was unacceptable and avoidable!" Phil snapped back. His words struck me hard and I even felt tears threaten to fall. That was why I hated being his partner - one minute we were best friends then he'd insult me if I did the slightest thing wrong. On missions, all he sees me as is a soldier and if it goes wrong - a nuisance to look after. It really damaged my pride and made me want to love him less. However my feelings couldn't be stopped and as he was dragging me towards the car I knew what had to be done.

The car ride back to base was silent like it usually was after a mission. As soon as we arrived I quickly jumped out the passenger seat, not watching him drive away to park it. I didn't even bother waiting for him like I usually did. Phil had finally done it - we were great partners in the beginning but I couldn't take it anymore. Not to mention my feelings were getting bad for missions since the one we had just finished cost us a hostage.

I made it to our boss's office and gave him the file. "All information is in that file. Unfortunately the hostage didn't go as planned but what we have should give us a head start on their next position."

"Nice work Howell - where's Lester?" He asked.

"Out parking the car ... um sir?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"What is it son?" He smiled. I sighed.

"I'd like to resign." His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"What? But you're a great agent Howell-"

"I mean I'd like to either move on from partner missions and go as solo or work on team missions." I explained, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Oh ... ok." He frowned, "May I ask why? I thought you and Phil were a great choice."

"I just thought it was time for something new." I lied - not wanting to get Phil into trouble. Besides, I didn't want Phil finding out the real reason either.

"Right, well ... send in your resumé tomorrow and we can find you a slot." he smiled.

"Thank you sir." I gave him a false smile before leaving the office and speed walking to my own car. I needed to go home and get some sleep - not to mention cry for an hour. I checked my watch to see it was half one in the morning. Just as I reached my car I heard my name being called.

"DAN!" I turned round to see Phil sprinting towards me. I felt my heart beat loud in my ears and a pain in my chest. I couldn't even look at him, I was just a burden to him. I turned to open my door but was stopped as Phil's hand grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

I looked up at his face to see confusion and worry - not to mention his eyes seemed to be full of panic. However I diverted my gaze, he didn't really care - I knew that much.

"You're resigning?" He breathed in disbelief. I put on a false smile and turned to looked him in the eye again.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for something new." I lied.

"But ..." Phil started, looking sad. I couldn't stand it - how could he feel sad when I'd been nothing but a burden. "But you can't go! We ... w-we've only just..." He didn't even finish his sentence, just looked at me in despair.

"You'll be fine without me. I'm just a rookie remember - you don't need me." I was hurting inside and it was hard hiding me emotions behind my fake smile.

"I do need you Dan - we're partners." Phil urged, his eyes seemed to shine a little and for a secondI thought he was going to cry but I dismissed it - Phil would never cry over me.

"Of course you don't need me - you're a professional remember. Sorry I messed up the mission. You won't need to worry about me anymore." I explained and opened my car door.

"You didn't mess it up Dan!" Phil rushed out as I got in the car. "Dan ... please." He pleaded as I shut it. it tugged hard at my heart strings but I knew that if I stayed my feelings would only interfere with missions in the future and Phil would get angry at me. Besides he'd never like me back any way - I was just a rookie.

I put the key in the ignition and got ready to drive away. "Dan." Phil tried one more time but I refused to listen - my mind was made up.

"Goodbye Phil." I smiled sadly at him before driving out the car park and towards home.

~

"Well I hope you guys sort it out." Chris smiled at me. I didn't reply, I planned on never seeing Phil again. If I saw his beautiful face again I might give in and go back with him. I spent almost all of history pining over Phil and being generally sad and moody - not to mention tired as well.

At break I just listened to my friends conversations - too exhausted to join in. Chris and my other best friend PJ tried to include me as much as possible but I only gave short answers. I ended up telling PJ the same story I told Chris and luckily he didn't pry too much.

"I can't be bothered with school today." I grumbled as Chris, PJ and I made it to our third class of the day - Biology. Unfortunately it was also a double period which meant an hour and forty minutes of learning. We made it to our original seats and flopped down in my chair.

"You should really get more sleep Dan - exams are coming up and you need to pay attention." PJ warned.

"I know I promise I will guys." I smiled weakly and actually tried focus for the first half of the lesson.

"Now, can anyone name me three parts of an animal cell?" The teacher asked and scanned the class. "Dan." She smiled and Dan internally groaned before racking his brian for the answer.

"Um ... Cell Membrane, Nucleus and Cyto-" I was interrupted by a window smashing. I jumped out of my seat in surprise as three men in black broke in. A scream went round the classroom as they spotted the large black guns in their hands.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" One of the men bellowed and my eyes went wide - I recognised that voice. It was the guy I had fought in the office. Shit. I hoped he wouldn't recognise me although it would be hard considering I wasn't wearing a ski mask. Every one, including the teacher, rushed to the back of the room and sank to the ground in fear. I stayed hidden between them - hoping nothing about me gave it away.

"I have to do something." I thought. I couldn't let anyone die - especially if they were looking for me.

The three men waltzed over to us, guns pointed threateningly. "Now ... I'd like you to answer my question." He spoke calmly. I sneaked to the back of the group before slipping round the side, careful to stay out of view of the man nearest me. Chris noticed me moving and looked at me wide eyed. I put my finger to my lips and pointed at the nearest man, not wanting Chris looking in my direction to give me away. With a frightened expression he still seemed to get it and looked at the man. I managed to slipped behind one of the desks and then quietly made my way behind the nearest man.

"Does anyone here know a Dan Howell?" He asked and my blood ran cold. Some people looked to where I had been. I couldn't waste a second longer. I ran and jumped onto the nearest man and put him into a headlock - slamming him into the ground and successfully knocking him out.

"I'm guessing it's you then!" The man growled as people around the class gasped. I grabbed his gun then darted away as they started shooting in my direction. I ducked behind a desk and watched as both men made their way towards me, still shooting.

I breathed in then out before jumping up and shooting the nearest one straight in the chest. He collapsed to the floor but my victory was short lived because a sharp pain went through my shoulder from a bullet. I yelped in pain and ducked back behind the desk. I growled in frustration and aimed under the desk at his feet and controlled my breathing so I got an accurate shot.

I pulled the trigger and heard a shriek of pain from the man. I jumped to my feet and ran over to him. "You bastard!" He growled and went to punch me but I dodged last minute again and kicked him in the side - away from everyone else so they wouldn't get hurt. He yelled in annoyance and pointed his gun at me, successfully shooting my own gun out of my hand. "HA!" He smirked.

However, I ran at him fast before he could shoot again and grabbed his gun, tilting it to the ceiling as the trigger was pulled and making a hole. I elbowed him in the gut and got the gun out of his hold. I then proceeded to punch him in the face over and over until he fell to the ground unconscious.

I panted heavily, wiping my forehead before turning back to all the students and the teacher. All their eyes were wide and jaws dropped open.

"Shit." I muttered.

"W-what the HELL just happened?" The teacher asked as she shakily got to her feet, as well as the others.

"Oh well ..." I trailed off. "Damn, there goes my cover." I thought in annoyance. those guys had really fucked it up for me. First my relationship with Phil and now my cover at school - they were really pissing me off.

"You just kicked ass dude." Someone commented.

"Um thanks." I chuckled.

"Why were they after you?" Chris asked, still looking shocked.

"Um-" however I was cut off as the classroom door was flung open. My eyes went wide when I saw Phil walk in with a worried expression.

"DAN!" He exclaimed in relief and ran over to me, hugging me tight. I blushed hard because Phil had never been this affectionate and also because we had an audience.

"Um Phil - there are people watching." I muttered.

"Oh s-sorry." He stuttered pulling away. I frowned a little - Phil was acting weird. He was being more affectionate and seemed to be a little more anxious around me. I turned back to everyone else and pulled my identity card and badge out my pocket.

"I'm agent Daniel James Howell. What just happened was supposed to be kept confidential so I apologise for it being brought into matters here." I apologised then turned to Phil. "Are there anymore?"

"Yeah, they've got fifteen others in the building searching for you. We've got five other agents sorting out the east side of the school but I was sent to find you and take out the west side." he explained.

"But we're not partners." I frowned. Phil winced and looked down.

"I know - just think of it as a group operation considering there are others." Phil replied, looking slightly sad about something. However I thought it best not to question since the others were still in danger.

I hissed a little as the wound on my shoulder began to ache. "Oh my god are you okay?" Phil exclaimed in concern as he inspected the bullet wound.

"I'm fine." I reassured and bit the insides of my cheeks before digging my fingers into the wound and retrieving the bullet whilst trying not to scream in pain. Phil watched in worry, biting his lip and letting out a breath of relief when I finally held the bullet in front of me.

"Here." Phil sighed and ripped the bottom of his shirt. He proceeded to tie it round my shoulder to stop it bleeding further. I blushed in the slightest at his gentleness as he secured my wound but tried to fight it.

"Do you have my gear?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a bag with two of my guns, my knives and my belt.

"Are you sure you can continue with that?" Phil double checked.

"I'm fine honestly - I've had worse as you should know." I reminded him and strapped them all on.

"I guess." He sighed before we both turned towards the class.

"Alright everyone follow us and we'll get you safely to the nearest emergency exit - there are other men throughout the building. The police will help you once you're outside." I explained. They didn't argue and followed us down the corridor whilst Phil and I cocked our guns - ready to stop any enemies.

"Dan!" PJ whispered and slapped me round the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I frowned.

"For not telling us you twit." Chris huffed

I frowned, "It was confidential - I wasn't aloud to." I defended.

"Whatever dude, it's just crazy! It's not every day your best friend turns out be a fucking bad ass who just takes bullets out of his body with his fingers. Seriously how did you manage to hide that? I thought you'd be too lazy to do this sort of thing." Chris teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up - I'm good at what I do." I retorted.

"Clearly." PJ chuckled.

"What about that hottie then?" Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing towards Phil. My cheeks flushed once again.

"What about him?" I asked, trying to sound careless.

"Are you two a thing? He seemed pretty worried about you." Chris smirked. My blush darkened.

"What? Of course not - our relationship is strictly professional." I protested, trying to hide my burning cheeks.

"You so fancy him." Chris smirked.

"Definitely." PJ agreed. I shook my head and decided not to entertain them further by ignoring their snickering and comments. Finally, we made it to the emergency exit and both Phil and I ushered everyone outside to safety.

"I'll see you later. I've got some bad guys to take care of." I smiled and hugged both Chris and PJ.

"Be careful." PJ warned sternly.

"I'm always careful." I winked and clutched my gun tight in my hand.

"DON'T DIE!" Chris called after me as I headed inside and I couldn't help chuckle to myself. I met with Phil who was waiting by the door. I bit my lip - preparing for an awkward silence.

"So ... what now?"

"We need to head down three corridors - that's where I have report that four of them are." Phil explained, not meeting my eyes.

"Alright ... are you ok?" I asked, noticing his mopey expression. He lifted his gaze to meet me in alarm before turning away.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"You're clearly not." I frowned.

"Let's go." He dismissed and started to make his way down the hallway. I let out a huff and rolled my eyes. Phil could be so difficult to understand sometimes. The journey there was in silence as always and soon enough we made it to the section of the building we believed our targets to be. Phil took out the miniature camera and put it round the corner to see if there was any danger.

"No one's there but I can see movement in the next classroom." Phil whispered.

"What's the plan?" I asked on habit.

Phil turned and opened his mouth to spin a strategy but he bit his tongue and stopped - that weird look on his face again. "What's up with him?" I thought in confusion. Phil was always concentrated when it came to a mission so why was he acting all nervous and miserable? I looked at his expression to see he was debating something. He let out a breath before replying, "Let's do it together."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What are you talking about? We always did it together." I pointed out in confusion and also feeling sad that I had to use past tense in the statement.

"No - we really didn't. We went on missions as partners but we always had separate jobs. We've never actually fought together." He explained, avoiding eye contact.

"Why is he suggesting this now and not when we were partners?" I thought - still confused. However, a small happiness came over me at the thought of Phil wanting to fight by my side even though teaming up again still wasn't good for my focus.

"O-ok." I stuttered - not knowing what to say. I was honestly surprised by the suggestion. Phil's lips twitched upward but his expression stayed neutral, clearly trying to hide his true emotions. I didn't know what Phil was feeling and I wanted to ask - knowing how strong emotions could throw off focus and ruin concentration when it's important. "Phil, are you-"

"Come on." He interrupted and I felt frustration fill me and a small anger at his dismissiveness but took a deep breath and followed him to stand either side of the classroom door with guns held at the ready.

Phil looked at me as if to ask 'ready?' and I gave him a thumbs up. He mouthed the number five and counted down and on one we both ran inside and pointed our guns at the target. I shot first - hitting the nearest person in the shoulder and making him cry out. A second after I fired, Phil shot from beside me and got the same man in the chest - making him fall to the floor lifeless.

Simultaneously, Phil and I dropped to the floor and took cover behind an overturned desk just as the other two in the room started to fire back. "The fourth one's missing." I pointed out.

"He should be here soon enough considering he'd probably have heard the gun shots. Watch your back." He warned.

"Got it, on three yeah?" I suggested as the firing ceased for a moment. He nodded."Three."

"Two."

"One." And with that we both whipped our guns over the desk and started shooting - successfully taking one of them out. However the third shot near Phil's head and he had to duck down. Phil growled and shot downwards - successfully hitting him in the shin. I wasted not time and as soon as he clutched his leg in pain I sprinted towards him and kicked his gun out his hand and took my knife out, slicing cleanly through the neck. I let out the breath I had been holding since the word 'one' had left my mouth and turned to Phil who re-loaded his gun.

"Nice work, but the fourth one should be along soon. Keep your guard up." Phil warned, sounding a little like his old self - yet the sadness in his eyes ceased to leave. I had had enough - I wanted to know what had changed.

"What's wrong?" I asked - repeating my question from earlier.

"I told you, I'm fine-"

"I know you're not fine, so don't give me that bullshit. What's wrong?" I retorted. I scowled at the floor.

"Leave it alone Dan." He demanded sternly which made anger rise in me.

"No - you're not the boss of me anymore Phil! Stop telling me what to fucking do!" I snapped. Phil's scowl disappeared and the sad look came back onto his face. He didn't even reply. "Alright I've had enough." I fumed - finally snapping. "I've put up with months of you bossing me around and blaming me for every mistake in a mission. I'm sick of you degrading me every time something goes the slightest bit wrong. So what the fuck is your problem?" I growled, my emotions finally getting out.

Phil sighed, shutting his eyes before turning to face me - looking me straight in the eye. I was surprised to see the sadness and guilt that lurked in his irises and made me hold my breath. "I'm sorry Dan - I really am. I'm so fucking sorry ... I just ... I just get so worried - and I know that's not excuse but ... I ... I just love you so much and it hurts." He choked, looking away once again. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"I never meant anything I said, none of it was your fault - I was just so scared of losing you because you've become so fucking important to me in the last few months. I couldn't help fall head over heals for you stupid gorgeous face and your sassy personality. I love every little thing about you and ... it just hurts because I already know what it's like to lose someone you love. I had a partner before you and ... I was going to marry her Dan. Sure - we were young and naive but I definitely loved her but ... she died right in front of me and I couldn't bare it if ..." He whimpered, "I couldn't bare it if that happened to you too." He confessed and his his face in his hands, tears leaking from his eyes.

I was too shocked for words and felt so many emotions consume me as I watched the usually-composed man break down in front of me. I felt my heart sink, feeling like an idiot for saying those things to him considering what he'd gone through. Despite that I felt a happiness swell inside me at the thought of Phil returning my feelings and pink once again tinted my cheeks.

"HEY!" Someone yelled - interrupting the moment. I glared at the man in the doorway and without a second's hesitation I took my knife out and flung it across the room - hitting right the chest. He shrieked in pain as I sprinted towards him. I kicked him down then kneeled in front of him.

"I'm busy!" I hissed in annoyance. That idiot ruined the moment and for that I punched him in the face hard which successfully knocked him out. I sucked in a breath before getting to my feet and turning back to Phil who had watched the scene in alarm with tear-stained cheeks.

I smiled shyly before walking back over to him. His gaze cast downwards in shame as I approached and I couldn't bear to see the expression any longer. I reached forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't know ... I just ..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I felt Phil's arms wrap securely round my waist.

"You shouldn't be sorry - I'm sorry. I said such mean things to you and when you left I realised how horrible I had been to you-" He whimpered but I cut him off.

"You had reason to and I forgive you anyway ... so you like me?" I asked, not being able to keep the grin from my face or the slight teasing tone from my voice.

"U-um- well ..." Phil stuttered into my shoulder. I chuckled and pulled away to see Phil's flustered face and embarrassed expression. It was incredibly cute and seeing a vulnerable side to Phil was adorable. I beamed and pulled him closer, cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears away with my thumb.

"Well ... I like you too." I bit my lip and watched as his eyes widened in surprise. I gave him a shy smile before glancing at his lips. I took a leap of courage and kissed him, finally being able to taste those perfect lips of his. I was ecstatic when I felt Phil kiss back and pull me closer. We kissed passionately - fuelled by strong emotions. I held him close like he was my life line and put as much love into the kiss as possible like I was trying to prove I love him as much as I let on. His hands grasped my hips securely whilst I kept his face close to mine as we devoured each other's love through the intimate gesture.

When oxygen was scarce I pulled back and panted a little, staying close to his face and looking into his gorgeous eyes. Phil beamed back at me and for the first time, I saw such a happy and content look on Phil's face as if he had won the lottery. His hands slid up from my hips to hold my face, stroking over my cheek and looking at me with a fondness that made me weak in the knees. This was the Phil I loved and wanted to spend eternity with. He giggled as his thumb brushed my bottom lip and it was honestly the most precious sound I'd ever heard. He pulled my lips back to his with more vigour. Our lips moved faster and pushed against the other a lot more roughly. His hands slid into my hair and slightly massaged and tugged at the strands. I sighed in content - loving the feeling of getting my hair played with. My arms went up to wrap around his neck and pull him even closer.

I felt my heart thump in my chest as I felt his tongue brush along the seam of my lips and without hesitation I opened and happily met his tongue with mine. I let out a small moan as we fought for dominance I managed to elicit a small whine from Phil as well which was a definite turn on. Phil walked us backwards until he was leaning against a desk with me between his legs, hungrily making out. Unfortunately the moment was ruined once again when Phil's radio started to crackle and a voice came through the static.

"Lester come in, do you have report about the east side?" Some one asked. Phil pulled away with a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes before putting it to his mouth and replying.

"Victims taken care of and Howell is secured."

"Excellent - get back to base as soon as possible." The voice commanded.

"Yes sir." Phil said before the other voice disappeared. I smirked as he carelessly dropped the radio on the desk and then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, keeping me locked in place between his legs. I placed my forehead against his.

"I love you." I spoke sincerely and Phil's eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face.

"I love you too Dan." He smiled and pecked my lips once before pulling me in for a longer one. After a bit of nipping and sucking I pulled away.

"They'll be wondering where we are." I breathed, still completely lost in the moment of being in Phil's arms.

"Let them wonder." Phil smirked and lightly squeezed my hips. I grinned and rested my forehead against his again. "Will you be my boyfriend Dan?" Phil asked shyly. My face was aching from all the smiling I was doing.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and hugged him close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
